


samudra hitam

by Cineraria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Kita adalah malam, yang turun di suatu kota, ketika orang-orang bergegas menyalakan pelita; malam yang penuh kerlip cahaya. [untuk Event #LibrettoNoUta]





	samudra hitam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Tema yang dipilih: Because You’re Here  
> Lagu yang dipilih: Bruno Mars - Move On  
> Interpretasi Tema: Meninggalkan masa lalu, seperti refleksi arus sungai, yang mengalir dari hulu ke hilir.

> Kita seperti warna malam: hitam.
> 
> Di dunia yang kejam ini, kegelapan itu menakutkan.
> 
> Akan tetapi, kita adalah malam, yang turun di suatu kota, ketika orang-orang bergegas menyalakan pelita; malam yang penuh kerlip cahaya.

Aku melihat nyala api di matamu, sekejap lalu lenyap disaput kepul uap kopi. Kau tenggelam di antara lalu lalang pengunjung. Di luar kedai, pedagang riuh tawar menawar dengan pembeli. Dan aku duduk di sudut ruangan ini, mengawasimu.

Kau sedang melamunkan apa, Levi? Apa yang tersembunyi di balik tatap kosong itu? Beban kepedihan? Atau, seberapa banyak luka yang menggores jiwamu? Mereka, teman-temanmu yang telah berpulang? Atau kita, yang masih hidup, dengan kurang ajar mengaku sebagai  _teman_?

Katakan, Levi. Kau tidak sedang menyesali keputusanmu, menyuntikkan serum titan itu pada kawanku, kan?

Anggap aku kekanakan. Aku memang bocah labil, yang hanya peduli kepentingan sendiri. Yang kupikirkan hanya Eren ... Eren dan Eren. Dia yang tidak pernah menolehkan kepala sekadar untuk melihatku. Dia yang terus berlari mengejar ambisi. Pada akhirnya, aku terseret atas nama Armin, dan persahabatan kita bertiga.

Sekarang, apa yang tersisa? Tidak ada. Hal paling menyedihkan adalah saat kita tersadar, tidak ada sisa bagian untuk diri sendiri, sementara waktu telah lama berlalu. Aku menyia-nyiakan hidupku, berjalan mengekor orang lain.

Levi, kau sulit dipahami, sungguh. Saat datang ke penjara itu, membawa sekotak kue lapis. Kau tidak berkata apa-apa, padahal aku berharap sepatah dua patah kata menyentil telinga. Ke mana mulut pedasmu yang menjengkelkan itu? Mengapa kau hanya memandangiku, setelah mendorong dus berisi kue lapis melalui pintu sel─dan bukannya pada Eren?

Aku terima saja dus itu. Makanan penjara tidak enak, dan kuemu satu-satunya sajian terlezat yang kurasakan di balik jeruji besi. Kau berpaling, aku masih memandangi punggungmu, berharap menemukan jawaban atas ketololanku. Ternyata, setelah mencecap manis kue pemberianmu, kesadaran itu terasa nyata. Aku melihatmu, beban yang kau pikul, dan luka dari masa lalumu. Aku bukan apa-apa dibanding dirimu. Tiba-tiba, aku seperti sedang menyejajarkan diri dengan gunung, atau langit, atau lautan (terakhir itu belum pernah kulihat).

Levi, katakan padaku, bagaimana perasaanmu?

Tidak. Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu mengungkap perasaan, meskipun aku ingin tahu.

Aku ingat, di perjalanan kita kembali dari inspeksi dinding Maria, hujan deras menghambat laju kuda-kuda kita. Kita bermalam dengan membangun tenda. Aku melihatmu secara tidak sengaja, berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan. Punggungmu bergetar. Kau tampak seperti sebotol kaca di tengah-tengah derasnya ujian (kehidupan), nyaris pecah. Detik itu aku paham, manusia terkuat yang keberaniannya menggetarkan sesamanya, ternyata tidak seperkasa itu. Kau menangisi komandanmu. Dan aku, dengan andil terbesarku; merenggut paksa panutan umat manusia itu dari sisimu, hanya berdiri meratapi kebodohan.

Aku menggigit jari dan menelan penyesalanku sendiri.

Hei Levi, katakan, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus penyesalanku?

Aku ingin membuat pilihan. Aku harus melepas ini─syal merah ini seperti belenggu yang melilit leherku; mengikatku atas nama _dia._ Sudah saatnya aku berpikir dewasa. Aku harus memiliki pendirian dan mengejar tujuan di jalanku sendiri.

Ah! Kau menoleh! Kita bertemu pandang. Oh tidak! Aku ketahuan. Tatapanmu menusukku, setajam mata pisau. Kau memergoki kehadiranku, sadar sedang diawasi, eh?

_Tunggu! Bisa aku jelaskan ... jangan pergi dulu!_

Aku ingin berkata begitu, tetapi lidahku kelu dan tubuhku terpaku. Aku masih diam saat kau berpaling, pergi, menghindar. Seperti menyesal telah berbagi udara yang sama dengan kutu busuk. Apakah di matamu, aku seburuk itu?

***

 

Kalau aku bilang, kita ini serupa tapi tak sama, apa kau punya argumen untuk menyanggahku, Levi?

Misalnya saja, kalau diumpamakan dengan warna, maka kita seperti warna malam: hitam. Di dunia yang kejam ini, kegelapan itu menakutkan. Akan tetapi, kita adalah malam, yang turun di suatu kota, ketika orang-orang bergegas menyalakan pelita; malam yang penuh kerlip cahaya.

Apakah kau setuju?

***

Kala itu di sungai yang dilewati iring-iringan _squad_ kita. Masih terlihat jejak salju dari musim dingin lalu. Lempengan es mengapung dibawa arus sungai, bunga snowflake tumbuh di ceruk bebatuan, dan tunas dedaunan yang menyapa musim semi. Aku sengaja mengikutimu pergi ke tepi sungai. Eren dan Armin kutinggal di meja makan, bersama Hanji yang tengah menggila─selain titan, ternyata botol anggur lebih membuat perempuan itu semakin gila.

Kau duduk menggawai kaki di puncak batu besar, mengamati arus sungai. Mungkin pantulan sinar matahari sebelum tenggelam itu lebih menarik bagimu, ketimbang bunyi dersik rumputan yang terinjak sepatuku.

“Mau apa kemari?” kau bersuara, sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan apa-apa.

Langkahku terhenti. Aku terpaku menatap punggungmu.

“Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memandang sungai. Di belakang sana berisik sekali.”

Jawaban ketus meluncur tanpa ditahan. Aku memang tak bermaksud apa-apa, selain mendekatimu.

Kau juga tak bereaksi seperti yang diharapkan. Dapat kurasakan tatapanmu menembus punggungku, saat aku berjalan melewati batu tempatmu duduk. Aku berdiri tepat di bibir sungai. Air yang bergolak di bawah kaki ini, refleksi bagi pergolakan batinku saat ini.

“Yang kusukai dari falsafah sungai, dia terus melaju mengalir ke depan. Arus sungai itu, tak ada yang berbelok ke belakang.”

Entah apa maksudmu. Barangkali kau ingin meringkas pembelajaran, dengan perumpamaan. Atau, menyindir secara tidak langsung. Kurasa, keduanya sama-sama benar.

“Ini tentangku atau tentangmu?” Aku bertanya.

Sebongkah lempengan es mengapung di antara buih sungai, lalu menabrak gundukan batu hitam di ujung sana. Es itu pecah dan serpihannya melebur dalam air. Aku melihat refleksi perasaanku di mana-mana.

“Bisa tentangku,” kau menjeda ucapanmu. Gemericik sungai menyela keheningan di antara kita. “Atau kamu. Tergantung bagaimana mengartikannya.”

Aku merunduk, melepas sepatu. Menyentuh air sungai dengan ujung jari kaki. Dingin.

“Kau sungguh tidak menyesal? Kita  sampai sejauh ini, setelah melangkahi mayat teman-teman kita.”

Banyak. Sangat banyak, nyawa teman yang kita korbankan, tanpa perasaan.

“Apa?” Nada suaramu naik satu oktaf. “Kau ingin minta maaf? Tidak berguna. Satu-satunya yang bisa kauberi pada mayat Erwin di kuburan, adalah dengan membabat segala batas yang menghalangi kita. Dinding itu sudah runtuh, tersisa lautan yang harus kita _bunuh._ ”

Kau berbicara seolah tahu isi pikiranku. Hei, siapa tadi yang datang ke sini, berniat hendak menghibur, tapi justru dirinya malah yang dihibur?

Aku berbalik, memandangmu. Wajahmu berkilau diterpa sinar lembayung senja. Tatapan matamu menghanyutkan. Angin menyibak rambutmu yang hitam.

Aku tidak membalas ucapanmu. Aku mengerti maksudmu, dan kau memahami penyadaranku.

***

 

Kita ini suka memakai topeng. Aku dengan percaya dirinya mengaku sebagai yang terkuat, padahal dusta. Ada banyak serpihan kaca yang bersarang dalam diriku, bekas-bekas luka dari masa lalu.

Hari itu, kita bertemu lautan. Seperti sungai itu, perjuangan panjang kita bermuara di sini.

Aku memisahkan diri dari kelompok, termenung. Masih berkelit di benakku ucapan Eren tadi, _“di balik dinding ada lautan. Di balik lautan ada musuh kita.”_

Bukan. Ini bukan tentang bagaimana aku akan mengikuti _nya_ lagi. Aku sudah berniat melepas ikatan kami berdua─ikatan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Maka, aku menggenggam syal merah, berdiri di bibir pantai. Buih-buih ombak menyapa telapak kaki, menggelitik ujung jemari. Aku selalu menyukai sensasi saat menyentuh air.

Air itu dapat membaca perasaan kita dan menyatu dengannya.

Lalu kau datang. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiranmu tanpa menoleh.

“Mau apa kemari?” tanyaku.

“Tidak ada. Hanya ingin memandang lautan. Di belakang sana berisik.”

Aku mengernyit. Kau menjiplak kalimatku. Entah mengapa, aku justru senang dengan kehadiranmu. Bunyi debur ombak di sini melemparku pada arti kebebasan yang hakiki.

“Syalmu itu?”

Matamu melirik syal merah yang kubawa.

“Aku berniat melarungnya di sini.”

“Simbolisasi, huh? Kudengar wanita senang melakukan itu. Membuang benda peninggalan masa lalu.”

Aku terdiam. Kau berdiri di sisiku, membiarkan telapak kakimu disapu ombak juga.

“Tidak.” Aku mengelak. “Ini hanya langkah pertama menuju pembebasan.”

Kau mendengkus. Aku harap tidak salah dengar saat menangkap dengkusan geli─mirip suara tawa─dari mulutmu.

“Satu lagi yang kupelajari tentang wanita─”

Apa? Kupikir, bukan karena sikapmu yang dingin dan misterius itu, yang membuatmu populer di kalangan wanita ya?

“─suka membantah padahal bukti yang menguatkan kelemahannya, sangat jelas.”

Aku tidak menemukan sanggahan yang tepat, sebab ucapanmu benar. Aku menampik perasaanku sendiri.

Kau duduk beralaskan pasir putih─warna putih membuatku terkagum, jenis pasir lembut yang tidak ada di balik dinding─berisyarat supaya aku duduk bersamamu.

“Daripada dibuang,” katamu. Menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirmu. Aku penasaran, seperti apa rasa bibirmu ... Oh, kotor sekali pikiranku! Bisa-bisanya aku berpikir sampai sejauh itu?

“Gunakan saja untuk taplak meja.”

“Apa? Itu kan penghinaan?”

“Kalau dibuang, menurutmu itu apa?”

“Kalau dibuang kan, benda ini lenyap. Sama seperti─”

Aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kata. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkan luka.

“Seperti perasaanmu? Jujur saja lah. Kita manusia terdiri dari komponen yang rumit. Sulit melupakan masa lalu, itu salah satu contohnya.”

“Hanya bicara saja mudah. Pikirmu aku serius soal membuang syal ini?”

Aku meringis, miris. Sesuatu hendak meleleh dari pelupuk mataku.

Kenapa? Padahal aku mengaku sebagai yang terkuat.

Kita ini senang membuat pengakuan palsu; mengakui sesuatu yang tidak kita miliki.

“Bagus. Aku tidak perlu melihat gadis yang membuang benda peninggalan masa lalunya sambil menangis.”

Aku tertohok lagi. Kenapa? Justru saat merasa tahu segalanya tentangmu, malah kau yang mengorek rahasia pribadiku?

“Dengar, Mikasa ...”

Ah, kali pertama kau memanggil namaku setelah sekian lama─setelah insiden berdarah perebutan serum titan─ini saja aku sudah bahagia. Lemah sekali.

“Erwin pernah bertanya tentang apa yang kulakukan setelah perang usai─setelah dinding itu roboh, dan kita hidup damai.”

Benar kan? Tentang komandan itu. Kau juga ingin lepas dari jerat masa lalu.

“Kujawab apa? Sederhana saja, membuka kedai kopi. Aku ingin tahu, apakah tangan pembunuh ini bisa menebar kehangatan melalui racikan kopi? Atau justru, kopiku nanti sama pahitnya dengan dunia yang telah mencabik kita?”

Aku berusaha meresapi kalimatmu. Detik itu, aku bisa melihat kesungguhan seorang Levi Ackerman. Barangkali kau telah melarung duka dan lara, jauh melalui sungai itu, kemudian lenyap ditelan ombak samudera.

“Nah, Mikasa. Aku tidak senang mengingkari janji. Kedai kopi Erwin─kuberi nama itu─nanti setelah kita kembali ke kota. Karena perjuangan kita telah mencapai babak baru, Mikasa. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Ackerman.”

Ackerman ya? Huh? Aku masih penasaran, kenapa kita berbagi nama belakang yang sama, padahal sebelum ini, dirimu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku?

“Aku tahu, Levi- _Heichou_ ... Kehidupan ini seperti meniti tangga. Lepas dari tangga terbawah, di hadapan kita, masih ada tangga berikutnya yang lebih tinggi, iya kan?”

Kau mengangguk. Aku melihat senyuman yang sangat tipis─mirip saat dipukul Historia.

“Dan kau─bukan. Aku harus menghadapi takdirku, seraya tetap memikirkan sesuatu untuk diriku. Siapa lagi yang akan membahagiakan kita, kalau bukan kita sendiri?”

Kau mengangkat tanganmu. Aku tak menampik saat kau mengacak rambutku pelan. Ada kehangatan yang berdesir disambut semilir angin pantai. Aku menemukan tempat bagi pijakan baru.

Seperti sungai itu, yang bermuara pada lautan. Aku ingin menjadi samudera, untukmu yang tengah mencari muara.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: tiba-tiba saya ingin nulis gimana cara Mika move-on, sebagian terinspirasi dari teman-teman di grup :”)  
> Terima kasih!


End file.
